Tea with Honey
by Otaku-neku
Summary: Tina is looking for performing arts schools and comes across Lobelia Academy. She quickly finds herself in this safe? and quirky anime we all know and love. How will she adjust to this new life? What purpose? Despite knowing the outcome of their future there is nothing that needs to change and no one to save. Right? OC/Honey
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This is my first fan fiction… so I am really nervous! The OC is name Tina E. Arwood who is a young African American girl who goes to Lobelia Academy. I would love tips and advice on how to improve my story and Tina. I would like to note that even though Ouran is in Japan I am going to avoid using honorifics due to it being a bit troublesome… or I am just lazy. XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Anything or anyone in this story that is similar to another is merely a coincidence._

* * *

~Tea with Honey~

Chapter 1:

Starting Today, You Are in Anime!

* * *

Tina's POV

Why am I here?

I mean sure Japan has anime and manga but I could have read that at home.

And I didn't want to BE in one!

…

Okay I did, but who hasn't? Now I am stuck here with wannabe gigolos! Okay that was a little bit mean and they are cute wannabes but still… sigh let me start from the beginning.

It all started yesterday; on a day many would call a Sunday. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and I had just gotten off a plane from America to Japan. Not first class I assure you but it was fine all the rest.

It was interesting being in Japan, you get a lot of attention for being a foreigner and Japan does NOT have any African Americans at all. I had a few people who wanted to take pictures with and of me and also to speak some English too. Though the attention I received that Sunday was somewhat expected the attention I received from someone stood out from the rest. Not just by how weird it was, but WHO I received the attention from.

With a map in hand and my black suitcase in the other, I looked for my place of residence. Japan was bustling with Japanese, which was not a surprise, nor were the glances and stares I kept getting from said Japanese. Ignoring the citizens of Japan, I looked around for a place to rest my legs.

'I am so going to see Hachiko while I am here.' I thought.

I looked out at the passerby, admiring the view of such a wondrous place. When I suddenly saw the view in front of me had started to change. Now when I say change I mean it started to develop and morph before my very eyes. People began to be outlined in black, colors became brighter and more vibrant, and the eyes-oh those eyes- grew larger and sometimes more narrow in size.

I peeked cautiously at myself to see if I had changed. To my amazement I was changing! My black hair-which was in a single braid, began to have defined though when I touched it, my hair was still felt the same as before. My clothes became more simplified with my red vest, grey sleeveless shirt, and black jeans becoming two dimensional, have shading and brightening in color as well.

I squinted and blinked at the scene but nothing changed. So I rubbed my eyes to see if everything would return back to normal when I noticed everyone began speaking English too!

"What is going on here?" I whispered

"Is something wrong princess?"

I froze. I knew that voice. I almost didn't want to believe it but the style the people changed into did look familiar.

Starring at me was a purple-eyed, short haired, blonde guy (I am serious here!) wearing a periwinkle school uniform with black pants. On his jacket was a seal that had an O and R on it that I have only seen in one other place.

'Ouran Academy' I thought with dread. 'If I had only seen this… person, I would have thought he was a cosplayer. But with the sudden lack of difference in language and the transformation of myself and my surrounding, I would have to come clean.

No use doubting myself and this blondie was staring at me and rambling on about princesses and beauty and what not so I had to be quick.

I was in an anime.

I was in the Ouran High school Host Club anime. Apparently the English dub at that since Vic Mignogna over here won't be quiet. You think I would have realized it was when I applied and got accepted to Lobelia Academy but come on I thought it was just a coincidence!

But to be absolutely sure I had to ask… this blonde stranger (I won't acknowledge him as… that character until I am sure) a question.

I hesitantly glanced at him. He was twirling around with a rose and flipping his hair and … were those more roses behind him?

Okay… now I almost didn't want to interrupt but this was of vital importance.

I cleared my throat "Excuse me."

He froze, turned to me and with a bright smile and a rose in his hand said,

"Yes princess?"

I couldn't help but flinch at that.

"Could you perhaps help me get to Lobelia Academy?"

* * *

_How was that? Not too shabby if I may say so myself. I know it is a slow beginning but more will come I assure you! And please review that would greatly help my confidence! ^ ^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: This is my second chapter folks and I feel more confident this time around! I am going to try to make this longer than the first one okay? Now let us begin..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. Any similarities in this story to real life are merely a coincidence._

* * *

Tea with Honey

Chapter 2

Still Here…

* * *

There was an awkward silence.

Or at least there was from me. Tamaki seemed to be just fine.

"Lobelia? The academy?" Tamaki questioned. Tamaki then pulled out a cellphone and began calling someone.

Huh.

I guess this is before the host club met the zuka club…dang that means he doesn't know where Lobelia is.

I don't know why the foreign exchange students for Lobelia had to meet at Lobelia to get to their host families. Maybe the host families are part of Lobelia or something?

I was surprised I could afford living with the host families (That would explain why the host family was part of the scholarship) when I couldn't afford the Lobelia dorms.

I gave 'Tamaki' one last look. And now he is talking about me on his phone while gesturing his arm around and saying… something about a desert flower in need of direction?

…

I am from TEXAS thank you very much! _I mean I guess you may think of the deseert with Texas and cowboys but still Oh screw it!_

"Never mind but thanks anyway." Tamaki returned his attention to me with a shocked look on his face.

I guess I will have to figure out my own way there to this _anime_ Lobelia Academy. Though when I turned to leave Tamaki all of a sudden grabbed my hand.

"Please wait a moment darling!" Tamaki pleaded with the hand now outstretched to me.

_Darling?_

"What kind of man would I be to let one of the earth's exotic flowers to be harshly swept away into the unknown? I could never do something so cruel!" Tamaki now had posed with one of his hand in the air and the other one clenched to his chest. All of this with what I assumed to be exotic flower behind him.

"Um…what _are _you going to do then?"

And before he could respond a very shiny limousine pulled up to us and an older (perhaps 40 to 50 year-old) gentleman with grey hair stepped out of the driver's seat. Now it was easy to know that this was Tamaki's ride but I don't see why the driver was currently ushering me into the back-

Oh.

The driver put my suitcase in the truck after shutting the door for me and walked back to the driver's seat.

The back door on the other side of the limousine opens and Tamaki then slides into the seat next to me and with an air of a fancy pants he declared,

"The driver shall take us to this Lobelia!"

Oh with a side of darn.

And the limousine slowly started to drive.

* * *

"You really don't need to do this."

We had been driving for a while now but I think we were almost there. How could I tell?

Everything started to look more…~shiver~ expensive_._ Just thinking about it makes me uncomfortable.

"But I must! Who can sleep at night knowing that they would leave you in despair?"

I was so not in despair. If he tells anyone I was I will hit him regardless of who he is! Speaking of whom…

"But who are you exactly?" Not that I don't already know but this is for appearances.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"You are positively right! It would be wrong to get in a car with a stranger! Even if they are as handsome as me, I have no excuse for not introducing myself to a lovely lady as such as you."

_Technically, _you are not a stranger and I did not _willing_ get in the limousine with you so the one in the wrong is_ you_.

I think I may have said it a bit out loud because the driver chuckled. Good thing Tamaki didn't hear me or Tamaki would be growing mushrooms and I do not think mushrooms are needed at the moment.

"I am Tamaki Suoh my lady. And may I ask your name?" Tamaki was now bowed in front of me… in this freakin' wide limousine. Rich people.

"My name is Tina Arwood it's… nice to meet you. And now it seems we have come to a stop." I turned my head to peer out the window.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Now I know I said that I would face the facts but I still felt everything was a dream. I slowly opened the limousine's door, ignoring Tamaki who was in a rush to get out of the car.

Once I got out I ran for a few feet until I stopped. In front of me was a castle-like building. It towered over me with pretty shades of blue columns, intricate blue designs on snow white wall with pointy roofs. And with a lovely rushing fountain in front that was centered between walls of trees.

I can barely remember it but I know what I see.

Tamaki was now behind me glancing between the school and myself but that was not important.

"This...is Lobelia Girls Academy."

Tamaki was quiet for a second until he smiled. He bowed and then he grabbed my slightly trembling hand and steered me toward the school.

"Let me escort you to this school of yours!"

Though I was still a little shocked I knew that this was not a good idea. This is _Lobelia Girl's Academy_ if you know what I mean.

I pulled my hand put out of his and tried to reason with him. Key word _tried_.

"Look Tamaki I don't think that is such a good idea." I said nervously.

Tamaki seemed to be confused though I wish he wasn't.

"You see Lobelia is-" I was interrupted by a sudden yell of, uh oh, feminine outrage.

Tamaki and I swiftly turned to see a large mob of Lobelia girls coming at us!

Or should I say coming at Tamaki. Which I have to admit is a relief.

Though when I looked at Tamaki he was currently shaking like a leaf.

…okay now I felt bad.

"We are coming to save you!" Oh we could hear them now. "Yeah, we won't let that dastardly man hurt you!" And aw~ they came to protect me.

I'm touched.

But how do I help Tamaki? Think, Tina think!

BAM! Too late.

The mob of Lobelia girls had now hauled a protesting Tamaki over them and then proceeded to heaving him into the limousine while yelling insults at him. Tamaki's body slumped inside and the smart driver put the pedal to the metal and sped away. Leaving me in the dust but I like to think he knew I was safe.

The girls gave a loud cheer. I stood there not really knowing what to do as I saw sparkles and dashes of happiness emit from them. The mob then turned to me asking if I was okay and did the _icky_ man hurt me and what not.

"I am fine really thank you. But there is a misunderstanding…" My voice became quieter and quieter as I noticed they weren't really getting what I was saying.

Then it was quiet as the crowd parted like the red sea and out emerged from them was three very recognizable twirling girls.

More characters like these? I haven't even unpacked yet.

And my suitcase is still with Tamaki… great.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Kudos to you all! I thank you for adding my story to your favorites and reviewing my story! I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. And just so you know, I will probably not continue updating everyday like I am now so you should favorite this. ^ ^_

* * *

Tea with Honey

Chapter 3

Lobelia! I am.

* * *

"Lobelia~! The trio of majestic girls in their red and white Lobelia uniforms sang in a delightful harmony.

I gazed sadly at the excess proof of being in this anime.

There was Benio, the tall leader with short dark coffee hair, Chizuru, the second in the group of average hieght girl with creamy brown hair and Hinako the shortest of the three with medium length chocolate hair. But they were not just any girls but the members of the Zuka club.

The rest of the student body was in awe while I tried to carefully maneuver undetected to the office and away from the admittedly funny but odd Zuka club.

Then, out of nowhere it became dark as if a curtain had been pulled closed.

I squinted, scrunching up my face to try to see what was happening but the dark shrouded everyone so that I could only see their silhouettes.

Abruptly, a spotlight beamed on the tall, short haired, brunette leader of the zuka club Benio who held a rose elegantly in her hand. I could hear a _very_ familiar tune start to play and I was struck with disbelief as I recognized what it was.

Benio, with that permanent suave look in her eyes declared smoothly,

"To protect the girls from male infestation." My jaw dropped as eloquently as it could.

A spotlight shown on our second year Chizuru, who had one arm across her waist and the other fisted under her chin said delicately,

"To unite the women from across the nation."

"To announce the evils of men short and tall." Benio proclaimed.

"To extend our reach from beyond Lobelia's walls."

Benio gazed up toward the crowd "Benio."

Chizuru gracefully turned and looked to the mob. "Chizuru."

"The zuka club powered by a female's might!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Lobelia~! That's right!" Hinako with her arms crossed chimed in at the end.

The zuka club did not hesitate to proclaim their joy by shouting for the zuka club. I on the other hand…

"What. The. Heck?"

My jaw snapped closed as a tried not to burst out laughing. Though a few snorts escaped my lips that is for sure.

I think I was the only one who noticed the reference since everyone else was praising the zuka club's fine song writing. Just thinking about what just happened makes me…"eheh…HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Lobelia students and zuka club turned curiously to see why I was laughing at the zuka club's great song.

I couldn't help it! I clutched at my gut and bent over laughing so hard that tears were starting to leak from my eyes! Man would I miss Pokémon!

So many tears welled up in my eyes that… I began to cry and my laughter soon turned into sobbing.

…I will miss my family…my friends...and…and…sniff.

So I cried and laughed and sobbed. I was so confused but I couldn't stop myself.

Benio slowly strolled up silently towards me as if I was an easily frightened animal. Through tear strained eyes I looked tiredly at Benio, who had a hand under my chin.

"Can I…go home now please?" I mumbled.

Benio smiled softly and wordlessly helped me to my feet and along with the rest of the school walked me to the nurse's office.

* * *

Sigh~

I stared quietly at the sealing as I lay in the bed at the nurse's office.

Studying the nurse's room, I could see cream walls lined with a pale but warm red that outlined the walls and the large intricate door. What an expensive looking nurse's office…that nurse is not even here.

I think I broke down out there.

I thought I was doing so well until I started thinking of home in the real world. I have seen anime but I had just recently heard of…um, _fan fictions_?

Well I heard there were stories like these where a character lands in an anime but to believe it actually happens?

Maybe even on a regular basis? Nah… I think I just want some company from my world. Though no matter how fun it seems to be I wouldn't wish this on anyone.

It could be worse though right? I am in Ouran, which is not number one on worst places to be.

I could have ended up in Naruto which would be heaps of trouble and danger. Or Bleach and be eaten by a hollow or become a soul reaper which does not look fun. If I was in Black Butler it would be hard to be happy in such a gloomy place.

No, I am in Ouran High School Host Club.

A romantic comedy that has eccentric clubs, a homosexual supporting cast, a female manager, bananas that show up out of nowhere, I mean, I should treat as a Disneyland!

Maybe even a permanent one…

No! I can't think that way! At least not yet. There are probably _plenty _of people who get stuck in an anime world and return back home…

Right?

Yeah..right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I know it has been awhile I guess I was kind of slacking off a bit… but this chapter will be longer now. Here is some more Tea with Honey._

* * *

Tea with Honey

Chapter 4

Ta Ta for now Lobelia!

* * *

I peered around the corner, looking this way and that.

It seemed the coast was clear. After thinking it over I had decided to sneak out of the nurse's office. The Lobelia girls probably would have wanted an explanation so I left a note saying it was homesickness… which is true!

'Good the halls were empty; they must be in class now.'

My footsteps were the only sound in the hall as I made my way to what I hoped was the exit. As I tiptoed I could hear the sounds of people in the classrooms nearby.

You would think I would find the exit by now but _no_ Lobelia had to be the size of a few mansions. I was ready to resort to jumping out of a window!

'Jumping out of the window… hmm…'

Now don't look at me like that! You would not believe how much jumping out of a window can save your life! Not that I have ever gotten the actual nerve to climb out of one before. I mean it's dangerous you know?

Maybe I should look out the window to get an idea of where the exit is or at least where I am. I normally would have paid attention but I suppose I was out of commission at the time.

Just as I was about to leave to the nearest large window the sounds of hurried footsteps were heard by my oh so awesome sense of hearing. It sounded like a couple of Lobelia girls who were most likely rushing to class.

Quickly but silently I pressed myself against the wall and listened.

"We have got to hurry to class!" See? It is nice to know that even the princesses of Lobelia care about education.

"Yeah! We are missing precious time with the Zuka club!"

…tch. Never mind then.

The sounds of the two girls slowly subsided to murmurs to silence. When I was sure the coast was clear I removed myself from the wall and returned to the window. Outside there was lush green grass that was trimmed to perfection under a bright azure sky.

Cutting through the grass seemed to be a fancy cobble stone walkway that led to freedom. With my excellent eyes I could see I was on the first floor! Now I am on my way out of here.

TTFN Lobelia! Until my first day of school to be exact.

…now what? I am currently walking around in Tokyo with no idea on where I should go.

I could try to go to Ouran Academy to get my luggage back but I don't know where it is and it may get dark soon. Good thing I have my essentials in my handy faux leather tote bag.

(Money, passport, directions to host home, cellphone, I.D., etc.) wait my host family? I could go there and get my stuff tomorrow.

I really would prefer to go now but the sky is starting to dark to a cool navy blue and Tokyo city lights were flickering on as well.

Since I have never been to Japan let alone an anime Japan I would rather not travel alone at night here.

I rifled through my bag until I found the directions, which were printed from the internet and I then zipped up my red vest to keep me warm.

With my bag swung over one shoulder and my directions in my right hand, I began to walk.

The wind tickled my face as if to tell me that I was not dreaming.

Now this is not about being in an anime we have already established that thank you! Moving on… I shakily brought the directions to my face then back to the house.

Directions. House. Directions. House. Directions… and another wary glance to the house.

It seemed I was at the right place.

In front of me was not an extravagant mansion or a rundown box if that is what you were thinking. But in all actuality a modern Japanese home and when I say modern I did not say normal.

It was a white rice color building that was built as if two large cubes were stacked on top of each other with flat raw pink color that could be almost instantly recognized as rounded rectangle tuna tiled roofs. The thick top roof was slanted and the thin lower roof hugged the house as if protect it. The windows looked to be framed with the same tuna pink color and the door was the same shade of pink.

Tuna.

_Fancy _tuna to be exact.

How did that color come to mind so quickly I don't know because I do not sit around thinking about fancy tuna or otherwise. But I think the universe is giving me an easter egg or something just to mess with me. I have not had fancy tuna but if I will be living here I don't think I want any.

Since I am still just standing here I noticed the tuna house appeared to be totally… empty.

Though I did not know anyone yet I nervously looked around to see if someone was watching me go inside this strange house. No one seemed to be paying attention to me but just in case I decided that instead of sneaking up to the house I will march casually as if I belonged to a tuna house.

With pride.

My hands were beginning to sweat from being fisted by my side. Unclenching my fingers and then smoothing them against my black jeans I rang the doorbell.

"How am I so nervous?" I thought as the doorbell chimed.

You think I had been more composed like Shino* or Sesshoumaru** (though who is really that composed?) when I met Tamaki and the Zuka club compared to this moment! I suppose since I will be living here I don't want to mess up my only residence here.

I tilt my head towards the window and peered inside the home.

It was a bit dim and felt… lonely. Stiill no one was home.

How am I going to get inside _without_ breaking the law?

* * *

_Author's note: Over 1,000 words, more than my last chapter but less than the second. So I just need to be more efficient. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it wasn't very exciting. Read & Review! Please~_

_*Naruto_

_**Inuyasha_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Wow! Has it really been five months? For a while I just did not know what to write next and . . . . Then there was school which opened a big can of ugh all over my time. I have been thinking about the host family and I think you will like them. I also may add honorifics after all as Honey tends to say them but not everyone will use them. In other news a manga I created is going to be published in seqapunch magazine hurrah! It is called Monster Phobia so if you read the magazine check it out. Now on to the story~_

* * *

Tea with Honey

Chapter 5

Host Family is NOT full of hosts

* * *

_Last time on Tea with Honey__:__I tilt my head towards the window and peered inside the home. It was a bit dim and felt… lonely. Still no one was home. How am I going to get inside without breaking the law?_

* * *

I guess I could break the law as I am in a whole different universe but I wouldn't be able to get out of jail now would I?

. . . Oh and breaking into people's homes is wrong.

Well I could try one trick I know from acting class but I don't know if I should try it. As I pondered on what I should do the sound of footsteps were heard coming towards the door.

Was someone inside after all? I turn to the door that gradually began to open and saw a head of very long jet black hair peek out from the door.

Delicate grey eyes stared into mine and there seemed to be a slight flash of fear in them as they took in my form. Was I intimidating or something?

"Welcome to the Nakamura household. I apologize for leaving you waiting here so long." Said a soft spoken but deep lady like voice.

I was thinking silently until I composed myself and replied that it was alright. I didn't have to do anything drastic after all which is a relief.

"My name is Aki won't you come in host sister?" Aki then led me inside the house and closed the door behind us.

Aki turned to face me and I took in Aki's full appearance. A Japanese fourteen maybe fifteen year old stood in front of me. Aki was dressed in a black yukata covered in maple leaves and had black hime hair that reached mid-thigh though Aki's eyes were lidded I can see the light grey irises in them.

Aki looked like a feudal princess but there seemed to be something odd going on.

"Mother is resting but she really looked forward to meeting you..um."

"Oh. My name is Tina Arwood, thank you for having me." I returned a late bow and shifted on my feet nervously. "Sorry for being late but there was a …complication and I ended up at Lobelia." I explained.

Aki gave me the same look from before until …her face was suddenly covered by a fan. Aki seems to be hiding something from me.

And what is with this traditional theme? The interior of the house looked more like a modern home except there was a kotatsu in the living room. The living room had a cool atmosphere with light green curtains on the windows, pale white carpeting and walls, with touches of traditional lantern lights around the house.

"It is alright Tina, but would you like something to eat?" Aki fluttered the fan a bit as if to calm down.

I politely declined as it was a bit late though I did ask where I could sleep and… if they had some pajamas for me.

Aki's eyes widened and the fan in Aki's hand twitched, "Ah. What happened to your luggage?" I rubbed the back of my head and smiled sheepishly. Guess I could just tell the truth.

"I was given a ride from a boy from Ouran Academy and my luggage was left in the limo."

Aki's eyes narrowed a bit at the word boy and spoke " I am sorry about this Tina as boys even boys from Ouran are no-good. I'll see what I can do."

Someone seemed to have an issue with males but I guess this is a Lobelia supported area. Aki led me upstairs and into a room with a light blue wall paper, white shag carpeting, a bed, and a desk.

"This is your room." From the doorway Aki continued to speak. "Please wait here as I get you some clothes."

I sat down on the bed and thought over Aki's strange behavior. It seems that even if someone is not part of the canon they can still be interesting. Aki returned with some orange plaid pajamas that seemed a little on the larger side.

"Here are some of my pajamas Tina I hope they fit well."

"Thank you." I took the clothes and placed them on the bed. "Will I be seeing you at Lobelia tomorrow Aki?"

Aki's eyes lowered to the ground, "No as I attend Ouran Academy."

"Do you know of Tamaki by any chance? He is the one who gave me the ride."

Aki leaned in close to my face with searching eyes.

"W-what?" I stammered as I tried not to get too close. Aki didn't find whatever she was looking for and leaned back with a sigh of relief.

Aki reopened the fan and said " Of course it had to be him at least you aren't fawning after him."

I would think Aki was jealous if there wasn't a deep glare set on her face. Aki's face softened at my stare and told me goodnight.

I returned the sentiment and Aki left my new room. Closing the door I changed into to the pajamas. They were a little big as the sleeves went past my hands but it will stay on my body and that's what is important.

This day was pretty exhausting I think I will just go to sleep now. I set up an alarm in the room and yawned. I climbed into to bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the curtains from the morning sun and warmed the room. Rolling around in bed I gave a long stretch and sighed.

Time to get up. Looking at the Lobelia uniform I decided to try it on. I dressed in the Lobelia uniform that was in the closet and then folded my pajamas and placed them under my pillow. I brushed and braided my hair in a single braid and checked myself out in the mirror.

I think I look pretty darn good in this uniform.

The red skirt ended at the knees while my shirt stopped a little past the elbows. I decided to wear dark stockings instead of knee socks as I feel they look nice on me and even though I chose a long skirt I like to feel covered.

Now that I have that out of my system I should put on some regular clothes since I don't go to Lobelia until Monday. I'll just dress in the clothes I wore yesterday.

After I finished making my bed I walked out of my room. I wonder if Aki is ready for school it would be cool to see the uniform on her. When I reached what I think was Aki's room I knocked carefully.

The door opened and Aki came out half-dressed and not looking at me said "Mother not yet I have to hurry before Tina…"

"Before Tina found out you were of the opposite sex?" I interrupted.

Aki looked at me in shock as HE realized that I was not his mom. In front of me the elegant Aki had no shirt on and instead of a bra cladded girl I saw a boy's chest with the lower half of his body in the yellow Ouran girl uniform.

Huh.

I was a little suspicious as I have seen enough androgynous anime characters to tell the gender apart. Interesting though is how all that is his actual hair.

Aki, who was in shock realized he was in the hallway half naked in front of a girl now grew a fierce blush and stuttered "EH? I-I'm please excuse me!"

And slammed the door in my face.

"That's my son Aki little Tina!" I turned my head to a woman with a brown bob cut and dark grey eyes and dressed in a tan dress suit.

Was this miss Nakamura? She clasped my hands and starred into my eyes with a watery stare. "Let us explain!"

Now sitting at the kotatsu, Aki and Miss Nakamura sat in front of me. Aki was now fully dressed in the Ouran uniform and sat with his fan quickly fanning his face and eyes darting across the room.

Miss Nakamura calmly drank a sip of tea then glanced at her son. "My son Aki has a healthy fear of females you see."

A healthy fear of females? Not what I expected but okay.

"Aki only feels secure when he is dressed as a girl but when dressed as a boy he becomes extremely paranoid."

I looked at Aki again who was adjusting his dress sleeves and patting his hair.

" So that is why he dresses in the girl uniform? And it would be too risky for him to go to Lobelia right?"

Okay I can handle another cross dresser.

Ms. Nakamura clapped her hands and gave me a smile. "Kya~! You're so smart Tina just as I expected from a fellow Lobelia student! I used to go to Lobelia back in my youth you know."

"I'm sure you're as young as ever Ms. Nakamura…" I replied. Why did I say that?

Ms. Nakamura stared at me and then burst out into giggles. "Thank you Tina!"

Was that a blush?! Urgh I have this weird habit of smooth talking. I was called silver tongued Tina back in Texas.

"Now that this issue is out of the way why don't Aki show you to his school?"

"Mother?!" Aki who was composed was now shocked once again by his mother idea.

Ms. Nakamura turned her head at Aki and leveled him with a stare "It is the least you can do for having her find out your secret with you indecent is it not?"

Aki blushed again at the memory while I looked back a bit fondly at the reveal.

Just like in a manga it was so interesting hehe~. "I'd like that Ms. Nakamura if it is alright."

Realizing that there was no way out of this Aki bowed his head then agreed.

I stood outside with Aki who was fanning himself once again.

"You… are alright with me dressing as a girl Tina?"

Tilting my head towards Aki I replied "Yup! Cross dressing is interesting."

You aren't the only cross dresser around I thought. Aki said nothing at that but just stared at me. We then began to walk to Ouran Academy as it wasn't far from Lobelia apparently.

We were almost to Ouran when a Lobelia girl stopped in front of us. "You…are Aki Nakamura?" Aki shifted and looked at his fan.

"To be from the Nakamura family…a great supporter of Lobelia and attend Ouran Academy? It's terrible! But I guess there is no helping it considering your…gender."

The Lobelia girl gave a harsh look towards Aki and did not seem to react to my presence.

"You should have just moved from the Lobelia grounds."

At the girls harsh words I spoke. "I will be attending Lobelia soon you know."

The girl turned her attention to me. "I wonder how the zuka club will feel with you acting this way? It is unbecoming of a woman and a Lobelia student."

It didn't take much for the girl to change her demeanor.

The color drained from the girls face and she rushed off passed us to school. It seem she was intent on leaving quickly untill I saw her faltter for a moment. She looked back at me with a blush and then continued running.

More blushing?!

"The truth is…" I looked towards Aki who began to speak.

"When I was younger I was bullied. Being born as a boy caused problems when living so close to Lobelia. Lobelia girls would tease and bully me, sometimes even for being prettier than them."

Aki exhaled a shaky breath for a moment then continued.

"...And when I looked for help from a boy near by… he just bullied me for looking so much like a girl. Then one day a Lobelia girl mistook me for a girl and I was treated well. Guys even treated me better when they thought I was some pretty and elegant lady."

Well someone is confident in their looks…

"But Tina, you defended me… even though you know I'm a boy?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he wasn't as confident as I thought.

"Of course I did. Aren't you my new little brother?" You two are all I have right now…

Aki looked away and said "And you're…my new big sister?"

I grinned, "Smart _and_ pretty? We're definitely related!" Aki gave a small smile and laughed.

As we continued on our way to Ouran there was one thing I didn't notice.

One more blush.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: It's been a long while everyone! I am really sorry that my laptop's cpu failed so I was unable to provide the next chapter to you all. A lot has happened from then and now. Hopefully my writing has been improved even more so the chapters could get better. I sometimes think about rewriting the previous chapters but then I realize I should really just keep writing you know? Well I'll try to make this one lengthier than before. It would be great If my chapters could reach 3,000 words. Let me not keep you waiting any longer here is the anticipated chapter!_

* * *

Tea with Honey

Chapter 6

Can This Lady Be Entertained? Is She Even Bored?

* * *

_Last time on Tea with Honey:"But Tina, you defended me… even though you know I'm a boy?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Maybe he wasn't as confident as I thought. "Of course I did. Aren't you my new little brother?" You two are all I have right now… _

_Aki looked away and said "And you're…my new big sister?" I grinned, "Smart and pretty? We're definitely related!" Aki gave a small smile and laughed. As we continued on our way to Ouran there was one thing I didn't notice. One more blush._

* * *

The 3rd music room at Ouran Academy was a perfectly normal room.

Well as normal as everything else at such a school.

What perhaps really made this room peculiar was its eccentric occupants.

You see, the room is not actually used for music (usually) but it is instead inhabited by Ouran Academy's strangest creatures... the Host Club.

Maybe you do not believe me I mean really a host club?

Is that even legal?

Well no matter and besides this club has nothing indecent-er well nothing obnoxious-aah! I mean evil-uh... hmm.

The point is Ouran High school Host Club is a place where ladies who are bored may be entertained by gentlemen who are also bored.

These so called gentlemen hosts were favored by the ladies and maybe even by some of the gentlemen as well but let's not be too presumptuous.

This is possibly why this was the best time for a twist in their life to happen was now when they least expect it.

Who would be most astounded I wonder? How about one of the most unsuspecting and oblivious (at least in appearance) members of the host club?

The oldest, shortest, and pretty much uncontested cutest member of the host club was going to have the change of his life.

This particular host was happily clutching his stuffed pink bunny Usa-chan while sitting at a table that was holding a multitude of sweet cake.

He gulped down another bite of cake when the sounds of the other hosts temporarily interrupts his eating.

The woes of the "king" of the host club Tamaki rang throughout the room.

"What do I do Kyoya?" Tamaki whined as he slouched down in a chair.

Kyoya, a bespectacled raven haired host barely paused in the methodical typing of his black laptop to reply.

"About what Tamaki?" Kyoya inquired.

" I have a foreign princess's luggage in the back of my limo!" Tamaki confessed.

This caught not only Kyoya's attention but also the rest of the host club's attention.

The identical pair of spiked orange haired twins exchanged a sly look and together said "So the boss is a thief then?"

Tamaki turned sharply and pointed at the twins. "How dare you shady twins accuse your king of thievery!" He shouted.

"Her belongings were forgotten in the limo when I was forced to retreat from some scary girls!"

The twins shared a incredulous look.

"So boss is **cowardly** thief?"

Distraught, Tamaki crouched in a shady corner of the room and tended to some mushrooms.

The older twin Hikaru laughed loudly with his younger twin Kaoru.

Giving the three a small glance, Kyoya sighed as he continued to type.

His thoughts centered on what type of compensation he may have to provide for Tamaki's foolishness.

The tallest and quietest host with the jet black hair said nothing.

"What do you think Takashi." Our tiny blonde asked.

Takashi gave a small ah but said nothing more.

Struck by a curious feeling, our small host carried Usa-chan and went towards the large window.

His eyes widened by the sight of our dark skinned heroine Tina walking to school with Aki Nakamura.

The pair was strolling through the courtyard with other students gazing inquisitively at them.

As though someone called her name, Tina tilts her head towards the window and gives an uncertain wave.

With a precious smile the host gives a friendly wave of his hand then as an after thought has Usa-chan wave too.

"Mitsukuni." Takashi calls.

Mitsukuni gives one last smile and wave then leaves the window.

* * *

Tina's POV

My hand falters in its movements. 'Was that. . .?'

"Is something wrong?" Aki asks from beside me.

I take one last glance before turning away and shaking my head no.

"I just saw someone in the window." I reply honestly.

Aki gives a small smile and continues to lead me to his school.

We were receiving plenty of attention from the other students.

I felt as if we were surrounded by a sea of yellow and periwinkle flowers.

Its a wonder from all this attention that Aki was never found out before.

It was definitely getting a little overwhelming.

I take a look at how Aki is doing and he appeared as composed as ever.

He would give an elegant smile and nod to the students we passed though I smile a little when I see his eye twitch at the males.

Noticing my staring Aki's eyes widened and he whips out his fan and covers his face.

Maybe the staring is bothering him and my staring isn't helping anything. Eyes downcast he says that we've arrived.

"Okay."

And then I follow Aki as he leads me to the front office.

Things go by very smoothly at the office as I receive a very posh visitor pass that resembled more of a credit card than a pass.

Though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised considering my surroundings.

Ruby red carpet beneath my feet, everything that could be polished was shined to perfection, the school had palace size proportions with towering windows and an equally impressive garden.

I would say students littered the halls, if that did not seem so impossible.

Aki walks up to a teacher and explains my visiting.

'I wonder what class this is.' I thought.

Aki gestures for me to enter and says that I just need to be introduced.

Aki faces the students with a calm air and states

"This is my host sister from America Tina Arwood. Please treat her kindly."

That sounded more like a warning than a request...

I give a small bow.

"Nice to meet you."

I take a look across the room at all the curious stares.

The teacher clears his throat.

"I know you are all wondering about Miss Arwood but hold your questions for after class."

Among all the students I see a glaring change of a student in dark casual clothing.

A head of shaggy brown hair on a student with large glasses that covered big brown eyes tilted up to peek at me.

I blink and then my eyes widen.

'That's. . !'

"Please take your seat with Miss Nakamura behind Haruhi Fujioka."

* * *

'I wonder if Haruhi can feel my stare at the back of her head?'

I can see her fidget in her seat a bit.

I look away.

'I knew Haruhi would be here she is the main character after all.

But to be in this class with her already?!

And those clothes mean that this is likely the first episode!'

Aki taps my shoulder gently.

"Is something the matter... sister?"

I give a small smile as my chest swells with a warm feeling.

'Sister huh?.'

"I'll tell you later Aki."

He smiles in reply and gives Haruhi a odd glance then returns his attention to the teacher.

'What did that look mean?'

As the class ends I rush over to Haruhi as the students whisper to each other. .

"Hello."

Haruhi jumps a little in surprise and looks at me.

"Hello." she says.

I decide to be straight forward with my approach.

"I'm Tina Arwood" I glance at her books.

"Looking for a place to study huh?"

Haruhi grins a little.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and yes I am."

I look back at the other students and realize that they aren't going to approach me.

"Mind if I accompany you?"

Haruhi tilts her head to the side as she gathers her books.

"I don't see why you would want to but you can if you want."

"Thanks just wait here please."

She shrugs.

I move away from her desk and go over to Aki who waits for me at the door.

"Aki do you mind if we follow Haruhi for awhile?"

Aki's gives a look of surprise.

"Fujioka?" Aki glances to Haruhi.

"...I suppose its alright since this trip wasn't planned...I'll come too."

I thought Aki would not really want to.

"Okay. Thanks Aki!"

I grin as I make my way to Haruhi and gesture to Aki.

"We're ready Haruhi!"

* * *

We took out time exploring the school.

No one really spoke and the air was burdened with silence.

Aki had his face covered with a fan and an irate Haruhi walked.

'We had already tried about seven rooms!' I thought as we climbed up the stairs.

'No wonder Haruhi was so annoyed in the episode.'

"So do you two know each other?"

Haruhi and Aki look at each other.

"No." They answer.

'Well this is kind of awkward...'

Aki gives Haruhi suspicious looks.

'Oh! Aki doesn't know that Haruhi is a girl. I guess it was silly to think that Aki would just be able to sense it or something.'

Aki steps starts to slow as he looks at the windows and around the hall.

Aki's hand clenches on his fan.

"Fujioka.."

We had stopped in front of a large door.

Haruhi didn't seem to hear Aki as she looks up at the sign above the door.

'Music room 3...'

'We're here already?'

I brace myself as she turns the door knob.

Aki's eyes widen and he raises his hand to stop her.

"No wait!"

Too late as Haruhi has already opened the door.

We shield our eyes as we are overcome by a flurry of rose petals.

"Welcome."

* * *

_Author's Note: ...Cliff hanger I guess. XP My bad but I couldn't think of a way to continue this chapter as a whole but I will try to upload/write another chapter around break! I hope you enjoyed you chapter anyway!_


End file.
